Best school project ever
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is new to Fairy Tail academy and doesn't know anyone but can a well timed group project change that? My entry for Nalu weeks bonus prompt "school"


**Hey guys this is my entry for Nalu weeks bonus prompt "school" It's not my best work but I still wanted to upload it. **

**As usual I own nothing *sob sob* Read and review :)**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting in her seat by the window and watched as the other students greeted each other good morning. She was still nervous even though she transferred to Fairy Tail academy one week ago and it bothered her that she still hadn't talked so much with other students.

She sighed softly, being the runaway daughter to one of Magnolias wealthiest men stopped her from socialising with others. At least that was what she told herself but honestly she was just scared that no one would like her.

"Alright students, settle down a bit. Today you will be starting a group project." The literature teacher Freed Justine took his place at the front of the classroom.

"You will be working in pairs and each pair will get one genre of literature that they will research about. I expect a presentation in two weeks."

The students groaned but Lucy felt a little happy since literature was her best subject, now she just had to get a good partner.

"Gray and Juvia, you will work with romance." Freed announced and a boy with dark hair and no shirt hid under the desk while a girl with long blue wavy hair went after him squealing with joy. Juvia Locksers maniacal love for Gray Fullbuster was known through the whole school. "Haha stripper! I'll look forward to your presentation!" A boy with spiky pink hair and a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck mocked.

"Very funny Natsu. You will work with Lucy about fantasy." Lucy sighed again, her typical luck to get stuck with the school's troublemaker Natsu Dragneel.

As Freed continued to pair up the class Natsu turned to stare at her like she was some rare animal or something. Lucy mouthed an annoyed "what?" to him but he just gave her a big grin and turned around to mock Gray some more.

After class Lucy felt someone tap the top of her head and when she looked up, Natsu's spiky hair came into view. "Yo Luigi should we start this project after school?" Lucy twitched and gave him a small glare. "Firstly, it's Lucy but yeah I guess you're right we should." Natsu ignored her little glare and just smiled.

"Great then at who's place should we be? Are your parents at home?" At his question she froze, how should she explain her family problems without sounding really weird? She decided on telling him as little as possible.

"Um... There's no one at home because I live alone." Lucy expected more questions as to the circumstances but she wasn't prepared at all for his answer. "Really? So do I." Natsu grinned at her and continued. "So it doesn't really matter who's place we're staying at? Oh but could we take yours since my apartment is kinda messy." Lucy smiled, Natsu was a really easy person to befriend so she allowed him to come to her place and to her great surprise he was actually a hard worker.

"Hey Luce? If you had a magic power then what would it be?" They sat at Natsu's kitchen table and Lucy played with his little cat Happy.

"Oh I'm not sure... Something with stars maybe since I love stargazing."

"That's not a good enough answer." Natsu teased her.

"Really? Then what power would you want then?" She shot back and he pursed his lips for awhile. "I would want to have a fire dragons power."

"Why?" At her question he looked away and a small blush crept up his face.

"Because it's cool." Lucy grinned at him and teasingly said. "That's not a good enough answer." It made Natsu get up from his chair and chase her around for mocking him.

Lucy discovered that thanks to Natsu she was able to meet new friends within a span of a week. She befriended Gray and Juvia, the captain of the kendo club Erza and her boyfriend on the student council Jellal, the guy with many piercings Gajeel and the super cute little bookworm Levy. She also found it easy to open up to Natsu and she told him about her background which only made him laugh and say that he knew she was a princess.

Two weeks came by so fast and Freed was very pleased with their presentation and teamwork. When he told them that he would pair them up again Natsu gave Lucy a big hug in front of the whole class who started to whistle.

After school that day they went home to Lucy by a force of habit.

"Luce? Have you come up with a magic that you want yet?"

"Yeah. I want to be able to call spirits from the zodiac so that I will have lots of friends with me." She smiled brightly while fantasizing about how her spirits would look like until she remembered something.

"And you? Have you come up with a better explanation as to way you want to have fire dragon magic?" At her question, Natsu's face turned red as a tomato and he quietly mumbled. "Well you're a princess right? I want to be a cool dragon that swoops down and bring you on adventures."

Lucy blushed herself but leaned over and gave Natsu a peck on the cheek.

"I will look forward to it then."

When she first got this assignment she did not expect it to bring her friends and very possibly a pink haired boyfriend in the future.

* * *

**There, I think I should do better on the other prompts. At least I hope so. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
